Empty Hearts
by lovekiisu
Summary: Just a short little one-shot between F!Courier and Craig Boone. A hot night shared between Boone and his partner after another argument...or was that really all it was? M for sweet smut.


_Well, I hope you enjoy. I don't usually post my smut, and I hope it wasn't too bad. D; Please, read on and tell me what you think._

* * *

Boone wasn't exactly sure how the scenario between him and the Hero of the Mojave came to be. They were sharing sloppy kisses, hands roaming along one anothers body. Feeling her fingers rake across his cloth covered chest, a light groan slipped passed his lips and into the heated kiss they shared. Maybe it was the conversation they had shared, about forgetting, or maybe it was the tears that threatened to run down her cheeks while she whimpered of a headache. Both of them wanted to forget something, but she also wanted to remember. She wanted to remember everything from before she was taken out by a bullet to the head.

They both pulled back, needing air. They stood their, his hands upon her upper arms and her hands upon his chest. Boone had never noticed what an intense blue her eyes were, glistening from the tears earlier. She blinked at him, blowing softly at the blond ringlet that fell into her face. The bun her hair had been in was now messy, the tendrils cascading down her shoulders and framing her face. Although she seemed so disheveled, she was gorgeous. The emptiness Boone felt before felt filled, his heart skipping a beat. It was odd, seeing as he was always considered the cold hearted, stone faced man.

When with Evey, though, things were...different. As cliche as it sounded, being around Evey made him feel whole again, like he could forget. Their long night conversations, the jokes she told, the her outgoing personality. She always seemed to blab about something, and at some points she could get annoying. Over time, from being both a companion and body guard of sorts, he had come to love and enjoy the mindless babbling that Evey did. Though, the blond knew when to keep quiet, which was good. She was the complete opposite of him.

"What was that...?" she questioned, lips parted and glistening with saliva. He wasn't sure how to answer, those normally cold eyes seeming so warm. She wasn't going to deny her own deep feelings. It was like a secret desire, something that had developed over time. She wasn't used to being around men, but that didn't mean that Boone should have the effect he did on her.

"Do I really need to explain." he replied, but it was more of a statement than a question of his own. Evey sucked in a breath, nibbling her lower lip. They were at a stand still, examining one another, both of their breaths returning back to normal. For a moment, Evey thought that their little session of lust had ended, but she could see the gears turning in his head as he thought of what to do next. He was a man of few words. Seeing as he wasn't going to say anything, she decided to speak instead.

"I don't want this to just be a one night stand." she said simply, her eyes hard as she stared at him. There was something about her blue eyes that made him uneasy. "And I also don't want to be a fuck buddy." she added, shaking her head. He knew what she meant, and that didn't bother him. He nodded, giving a silent agreement. "I like you, Boone. I honestly don't know if I've ever felt a deep affection towards someone like I do for you..." she mumbled. She watched as he swallowed hard. She could see the red tint appear on his face.

"I understand..." but was that all he had to say? Saying that just made it sound like he was signing a contract of sorts. He inhaled deeply, nodding. "I-...I know how you feel, Evey. I'm not...You fill the emptiness I have felt for so long. It's been a year since Carla, and I know I need to forget...I know she is gone, her and-..." his voice trailed off, a familiar breath escaping his lips. It was a familiar sound to Evey, she had heard it very often when Boone spoke of his long lost love. It wasn't often that they spoke of Clara and his unborn child, but when they did it was like a bullet to his chest.

"You help me forget." he whispered in response, clenching his jaw. "You fill that big empty." Evey felt her face heat up. "I like traveling with you, its like you are my family...well, my family now, at least...I haven't had a family for so long, it is had to grasp." hearing Boone speak from the heart was different, Evey was used to his quiet demeanor. His hands traced along her arms, shifting to her sides and then across her hips. They were strong and held her close to him, their bodies flushed against on another. It made her breath hitch, her eyes half lidded as she looked up at him.

"You want me, don't you?" he questioned. Hearing something like that come from Boone caused a tingle to run down her spine, her fingers grasping at his shirt. Yeah, she did, but she didn't need to speak to make him know that. He leaned down and placed a kiss against her lips, then her cheek, then her neck. A shuddered breath escaped her, and she tugged at his shirt to remove it from its tucked position in his pants. She traced her fingers up along his stomach, feeling each dip of his muscular stomach. When his hands began to trace up her sides again, she felt a quiver in her core. His thumbs rested right under her breasts, slowly running along the under wire of one of the pre-war clothing items she wore.

Stepping backwards, the back of her knees hitting the bed of the room that they currently shared. Falling back, she stared up at the male that hovered over her. He leaned in nipping at her neck and collar bone, forcing a soft whimper past her lips. The feel of his lips attacking the soft and warm flesh of her neck caused her to writhe, head tipped to the side for more access. She shifted her hands to the hem of his shirt, pulling at it, as if a silent plea for it to be removed. Grabbing his hat and tossing it to the side, he slipped out of his shirt. Then, in one swoop he had her shirt off and tossed to the side in a small clothing puddle near his.

Gazing down at the bra she wore, he was unsure as to how to go about it. She propped herself up on her elbows and unclasped it from the back, letting him pull it off of her and toss it to the side as well. His eyes scanned along her upper body, over each curve. He examined the the scars from the fights she got into, her the danger she had placed herself in. She was always so careless and ran into danger without thinking things through. That was why he was there, though. He kept her safe, kept her from being a mindless buffoon. Inhaling deeply, he looked back up to her flushed face. A curious look spread over her eyes, and the left corner of his mouth twitched up in a light smile.

"You are beautiful." he whispered, tracing the curve of her breast with his finger, her eyes fluttering closed. As the light pleasure ghosted along her body, her lips parted. The former NCR sharpshooter felt his chest burn with desire, passion coursing through his veins as he ravaged her neck, kissing and suckling along it. Gasping, Evey shifted below him, her hands tracing over his stomach and chest, attempting to reach for his belt buckle. Once she reached it, after him moving forward enough for her to reach, she undid it, followed by the button to his pants.

He dipped his head down, leaving a trail kisses to the dip between her breasts. Cupping her left breast and softly massaging it, he captured her right nipple between his lips, sucking softly. This pulled a moan from her lips, her back arching off the bed, fingers clutching the sheets below them. He toyed with her hardened nipples between his thumb and forefinger. She murmured words of pleasure, sounds slipping past her lips as he twisted and turned the stiff flesh between his fingers. His tongue flicked along her nipple, swirling and teasing the tight bud between his lips. Every so often his teeth would graze the skin, tugging another pleased sound from her. The heat that coursed through her veins was like liquid lava. Her legs rubbed together, a slickness forming between her thighs.

Evey's body begged for him, wanted more than just his lips against her warm skin. She pressed at his shoulders as an indication for him to stop and sit up. He did as her silent order told him too and he hovered over her, a soft expression on his face as he gazed down at her with normally cold eyes. Although he looked so sweet, lust coated his words as he spoke.

"Evey, I-" she raised a hand and placed a finger to his lips , just one of those moments where she wanted to hear the silence he usually shared with her. No words needed to be spoken. But, he spoke anyway, taking hold of her wrist and pushing it back against the bed and up above her head.

"Evey, listen to me." his voice was coated with seriousness as he spoke, something she was all too familiar with. "Carla would not like me to live as I have..." he whispered, tracing his hand down her wrist and arm, slowly bringing it to her face. "She would want me to move on...not to live in the past...as hard as it is...I...I know I need to move on..." a light smile came to her lips as she listened to him speak. Again, he spoke of Carla, but this time it felt different. "She is gone." it was as though he was speaking the words and realizing them at the same time, like an alcoholic saying they were an alcoholic and needed help. Evey was that medicine, that sweet nectar that kept his mind away from Carla. She wrapped her arms gently around his shoulders, looking up at him with delicate blue eyes.

"Then I'll help you forget." her voice was gentle and accepting. "I want to be yours, with all that is left in that hollow chest of yours. But it isn't hollow, is it? It has a heart, and it feels just like everyone else." she pressed her lips in a tight line. He leaned down once again and placed his lips over her own in a passionate, yet tender, kiss. His hands unhurriedly caressed down her body and to the button of her loose fitting pants. Smoothly his skilled hands undid the button, tugging them and her undergarments down in an easy motion. She now lay there naked, exposed to the man before her who crouched on his knees and examined her bare form. Suddenly she felt shy, raising her arms and doing her best to cover her lower and upper intimate regions.

This pulled a chuckle from Boone, and he stood. Removing his own pants and boxers, her eyes took all of him in. Drinking each muscle, dip, scar, right in. Swallowing hard, heat crept over her neck and face, and she knew she was blushing harder than ever. It had been a very long time since she had been with a man of her own. He crawled back over her placing a hand on the triangular section of curls before her entrance. Her breath caught in her throat, feeling as he rough fingers lowered themselves to her woman hood. His breathe shuddered as he felt the sticky liquid between her legs, brushing the hood with his index finger.

Evey's hips gave a jolt forward, a small whimper leaving her parted lips. She wanted more, so much more. Reaching down she took hold of his wrist, but he simply used his other hand to swat it away. He wasn't going to rush into things, no matter how much she begged.

A finger prodded at her entrance, teasing it and prepping her for what was to come. Inserting a finger into her, he let out a light groan. Her walls clenched around his finger, tight and slick, ready for him at any moment he chose. Inserting another finger, slowly, he watched as she shifted and writhed under him, moaning and begging for more. Her nails grazed along his wrist once again, and he could feel his length throb, asking for the sweet pleasure of being deep inside her.

Shifting so he was between her legs, he leaned over her, hands at each side of her slender body. The moon peaked in from the curtains, illuminating her milky white skin that glistened with light perspiration. He smiled so sweetly, enjoying the sweet look upon her face, mouth again, eyes filled with need and love. That expression was not one he had seen in so long, and he adored it. It made his heart flutter, and a light throb was felt in his member.

The head pressed at her entrance once again, her juices coating it for easier access. Her body trembled in sweet anticipation, wanting him to finally enter her. But he was big, much bigger than she had surely felt. He placed a hand on her cheek, his calloused thumb stroking it gingery. And then he was pushing inside her, slowly, as though trying to control himself from thrusting in hard. An arm wrapped around her waist, propping her up and moving her hips in the perfect position. Moaning, she felt him fill her completely. She knew now that she was no virgin, but that didn't bother her all that much. It was a good thing, if anything. His length felt hot inside her, and now that he was there?

"Make love to me, Boone..." she whispered, almost sounding breathless as her hands rested upon his chest. And so he did. Pulling out, he thrust back into her with sweet, white hot passion. Her body easily adjusted to him and his large length, feeling as he thrust in and out in rhythmic thrusts. Her breath quickened, as did his, both of them moaning and gasping for air as pleasure filled their systems in tremors. Her body pressed to his, hands sliding to her side as her fingers grasped at the bedding.

Each thrust brought her closer to that long awaited pleasure and release. His name ghosted past her lips as she felt her walls begin to tighten. It had been a long time since she felt something so blissful. He grunted as he began to quicken his pace, the heat wrapping around his body and sweat beaded at his brow. She moaned loudly, back arching and body quivering.

"Craig...Oh Craig, I am so close." she whimpered, feeling as though she were about to cry out in absolute pleasure. He did not mind one bit. He wanted her to release, wanted her to feel the delightful pleasure he offered. He rocked his hips to her, hands against her own hips as he thrusted in and out of her sex. Her body gave a tremble, followed but a quiet and breathless cry. He knew that she had reached her climax.

"Oh yes, oh for the love of God, fuck yes." she panted, her release wracking her body in unfamiliar ways. Even as she released, he continued, feeling his own grow near. Closer and closer. She wrapped her legs around his waist, driving him in deeper than before. This caused him to go over the edge, stars exploding behind his closed eye lids. Lightning danced in his eyes as pleasure waved over his body, forcing him to collapse atop Evey as he breathed heavily, gasping for the breath he was not able t inhale properly. Her arms snaked around him, holding her there sweetly.

She stroked his back, but eventually went still. Her breathing returned to normal, body relaxed below his as he rested his head upon her chest. Chuckling, he lifted himself from her, pulling out and crawling upon the bed properly. He pulled her to his arms, holding her against his chest as they lay above the covers, the air around them stiff and smelling of the sex and pleasure they just shared. Eventually he fell asleep to, but he was not as tense as normal. He actually felt relaxed.

"I love you, Boone.." Evey spoke in her sleep, and his eyes slowly fluttered open. A smile rested upon his lips and he pulled her closer, kissing her forehead.


End file.
